Wireless communications have become more prevalent in recent years. Many wireless users employ wireless devices to communicate for both business and personal use. Wireless communications are particularly useful because of the general availability and lack of geographic limitations or constraints imposed upon the wireless user. As a result, wireless users have become very dependent on wireless access. In most cases, wireless users expect adequate coverage without limitations.
Unfortunately, most wireless providers have limited coverage based on radio frequency range, geographic location, cost, available carriers, and other factors. For example, some wireless users in mountainous regions may have difficulty accessing a wireless signal due to the terrain. In another example, despite numerous cell towers and repeaters broadcasting wireless signals there may still be locations between the broadcast devices that have inadequate wireless access otherwise known as a “dead spot”. A wireless user in a “dead spot” has limited or non-existent wireless access. Large numbers of dead spots may be particularly frustrating for wireless users dependent on wireless communications.
In other cases, wireless service providers may not have roaming or support agreements or may have limited or no wireless coverage internationally. As a result, a wireless user that is traveling may need to seek alternative methods of communication that are often inconvenient and costly. Despite an increase in coverage agreements and improving technology, unavailability of wireless access continues to be a problem for wireless users.